I belong to you
by osmose-sama
Summary: Une journée sensée être paisible à Magnolia mais qui va bouleversée la vie de bien des mages... Grey/OC et des couples que l'on pourrait qualifier de "classiques". Le titre est un peu nul mais soyez indulgents !
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Mis a part le personnage inventé, ils appartiennent tous a M. Hiro Mashima et la chanson appartient au groupe Green day !**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et merci de vous intéresser à mon humble fiction ! C'est ma toute première alors soyez sympa avec moi ! ^^ Je ne vais pas m'étaler, je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous demandez de gentiment fermer les yeux sur mes fautes s'ilvousplaîtmerci =)

Sur ce, bon voyage au pays des mots ! (PS : Je mettrais toujours une petite chanson en début de chapitre qui a un rapport avec la suite de l'histoire !)

«_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone _»

**Boulevard of broken dreams, green day. **

Une journée de plus avait commencé dans le beau et grand pays de Fiore. Nous sommes dans la ville de Magnoria, plus précisément, dans la désespérément bruyante guilde de Fairy Tail. Dans l'auberge, tout était comme d'habitude : Natsu et Happy faisaient les imbéciles en sautant de tables en tables, Grey cherchait ses fringues à travers la guilde, Mirajane et Lucy discutaient des esprits de la jeune fille (« Mais non, Taurus ne se mange pas ! Et Cancer non plus ! »), Erza parlait de S-quest avec maître Makarof (« Allez chercher une statuette cachée dans un bateau à deux milles mètres de profondeurs qui est gardée par un monstre de trois mètres de haut avec trois têtes, cinq bras, ambidextre et qui possède une force herculéenne ? Oui, cela me paraît raisonnable… »), Canna se plaignait qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire tranquille à cause du boucan tout en s'enfilant son septième tonneau de la journée (Il est treize heures…) et enfin Macao et Wakaba se disputaient à propos de leurs revenus respectifs… Bref, une journée calme et tranquille à Fairy Tail. Quand soudain, Grey fit une proposition qui, sans qu'il le sache, allait bouleverser à tout jamais l'ordre de la guilde :

"- Si on allait se promener ?

- Bonne idée ! S'exclame Lucy, enthousiaste, je te suis !

- Je viens moi aussi, annonça Erza, l'air solennel.

Lucy regarda Grey de haut en bas et dit d'une voix malicieuse :

- Tiens, t'as retrouvé tes fringues ?

- Ouais, répondit l'intéressé, un crétin les avaient cachés au fin fond de l'auberge.

- Hé hé hé…

Un rire sadique venait de retentir derrière eux. En se retournant, ils virent Natsu, un immense sourire plein de sous-entendus étalé sur les lèvres.

- C'est toi enfoiré ! s'exclama Grey.

- Qui tu traites d'enfoiré le pervers ?! Répliqua son rival.

- Qui tu traites de pervers l'allumette ?! Continua l'autre.

- Exhibitionniste !

- Tête brûlée !

- Nudiste !

- Flammèche !

S'ensuivit (comme vous l'aurez deviné) une bagarre ponctuée d'insultes extrêmement développées tels que « crétin à cheveux roses » ou « esquimau obsédé » ainsi que des « Aller Natsu ! » lancés par Happy, qui ne tarda pas à faire venir Gajil et Elfman dans la bataille (comment il s'est débrouillé, c'est un mystère…). Lucy soupira.

- Et c'est reparti !

- Ils ne changeront jamais ! Dit Mirajane avec un sourire.

Finalement, Erza se décida à intervenir et sépara tout le monde avec deux coups d'épées et quelques coups de poings et ils partirent tout les cinq (Grey, Lucy, Erza, Natsu sans oublier Happy bien sûr !) dans les rues de Magnoria, malgré le fait que les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient à peine marcher après la raclée qu'ils venaient de se prendre.

Ils se baladaient depuis un quart d'heure quand Natsu (qui s'ennuyait) décida de compter le nombre de bâtiments qu'il avait détruit dans la ville.

- Et ici, il y avait un restaurant ! S'écria le jeune homme. Je l'ai détruit il y a deux ans pendant une bataille contre Erza.

- Qu'il a perdu d'ailleurs, répliqua cette dernière.

- Ca nous fait combien maintenant ? Demanda Lucy. Cinq… cinq…

- Cinquante trois ! Dit Grey. Et encore, on n'a pas compté le nombre de fois ou l'auberge a été détruite, elle aussi !

- Est-ce qu'il a remboursé les dégâts au moins ? Dit-elle, l'air blasé.

- On parle de Natsu là ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il AÏE !

Le jeune homme venait de se faire violemment percuter. Il tomba par terre dans un bruit mat ainsi que l'autre personne et plusieurs gros livres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le trottoir. Grey regarda le responsable de sa chute. Enfin, plutôt LA responsable. Car c'était une fille, une très jolie fille même. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune mage de lui hurler dessus.

- Fais un peu gaffe quand tu marcheS !

- Dé-désolé… Je… Je ne t'avais pas vu… Excuse-moi.

La pauvre fille avait les joues rouges de honte. Tandis qu'elle bégayait des excuses, elle rassembla ses livres et parcouru le trottoir des yeux. Elle cherchait quelque chose avec frénésie, presque… Enfin, totalement paniquée à l'idée de perdre l'objet de sa recherche. Grey, pensant qu'il avait peut être crié un peu trop fort, décida de l'aider. En se retournant, il vit un très gros livre qui avait atterrit près de son pied. Il le prit et le tendit à la jeune fille.

- Tiens, c'est ça que tu cherches, non ?

- Ou-Oui… m-merci.

Elle l'attrapa et s'en alla en courant dans la direction opposée, toujours aussi rouge.

- Tu l'as terrifiée cette pauvre fille, murmura Lucy.

- Elle avait qu'à pas me rentrer dedans ! dit Grey, un peu en colère.

- Quel mauvais caractère… lui dit Happy.

- La ferme, sale matou !

Il soupira et regarda dans la direction où était partie la fille inconnue.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle se barre pas comme ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lucy, l'air malicieux. Tu voulais lui proposer un rencard ?

- Mais… Mais non ! Dit Grey, qui commençait à rougir. C'est juste qu'elle avait des livres de magie, j'aurais bien aimé lui poser deux-trois questions.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit Erza d'un air songeur. C'était un niveau très avancé en plus…

-Elle fait peut être partie d'une guilde, Continua Grey, songeur lui aussi.

- Bah, répliqua Lucy, de toute façon, à cause de toi, maintenant on pourra plus savoir, étant donné qu'elle s'est barrée en courant…

- Tu vas me lâcher avec ça ?!

- Tiens où est passé Natsu ? Demanda Erza, sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est vrai ça ! Dit la belle blonde, soudain paniquée. Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir ! NATSU ! NATSU !

- MMMUH MAH! Répondit une voix derrière eux.

En se tournant, ils virent le mage de feu, la bouche pleine, qui agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, comme si il n'était pas déjà assez voyant avec des cheveux roses et un chat bleu volant à côté de lui.

- MAIS OU T'ETAITS PASSE ? Demandèrent Grey et Lucy d'une même voix.

- Mmmmemwom mwo mmimwowo mweememmwai mwui mwermuc mwawec mawy !

- HEIN ?!

- Comme votre discussion m'emmerdait, j'suis allé bouffer un truc avec Happy ! Traduisit le chat ailé.

- T'as compris ce qu'il a dit ?! Demanda Lucy, atterrée.

- Aye ! Approuva le petit chat bleu.

- T'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur patte ! Dit le mage de glace au dragon slayer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! S'enflamma Natsu, retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la parole.

Et à nouveau, une bagarre éclata entre les deux éternels rivaux. Emportés dans leur élans, ils détruisirent une maison, une épicerie et une boucherie, allongeant ainsi la liste des bâtiments démolit par Natsu (« Et de cinquante-six ! » s'écria Happy). Voyant qu'ils commençaient à abîmer sa boulangerie préférée, Erza se décida à intervenir (non sans avoir acheté un fraisier au passage). Lucy, elle, s'excusait auprès des habitants qui commençaient sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de Fairy Tail et finalement chacun repartit chez soi, les mages comme les Magnoriens.

Sur le chemin, Grey repensa à la fille qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Il aurait réellement aimé pouvoir lui parler de magie ou lui demander si elle faisait partie d'une guilde. Après tout, c'était toujours intéressant de discuter avec des « collèges », peut importe d'où ils venaient. Le jeune homme soupira et se dit que finalement, Lucy avait peut être raison : Si il n'avait pas crié sur elle, elle serait sûrement restée. Parfois, il s'emportait vraiment facilement, à croire que Natsu commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Soudain, il remarqua une vive lumière qui éclairait les arbres près du chemin. Le mage de glace fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette sensation étrange ? De la magie ? Bizarre… Surtout dans un endroit pareil. Décidant de tirer ce mystère au clair, il s'approcha discrètement de la source de lumière et se cacha derrière un arbre aux abords d'une clairière. En voyant la scène, il écarquilla les yeux : La fille de tout à l'heure ! C'est elle qui faisait de la magie !

- Magie de l'air ! Rafales ! Cria-t-elle.

A cet instant, un puissant coup de vent sortit de ses mains tendues, tranchât les branches des arbres devant elle.

- Magie de la terre ! Tremblements terrestres ! Enchaîna la jeune fille.

Le sol vibra violemment et d'énormes morceaux de terre se détachèrent et lévitèrent dans les airs.

- A nouveau magie de l'air ! Tornade infernale !

Un gigantesque tourbillon se forma aux dessus des arbres, envahissant le ciel de toute sa grandeur. La mage posa ensuite la main sur le sol, résistant à la tempête.

- Alliance !

Et tout se mélangea : la tornade, les morceaux de terre et les branches, formant à eux seuls une arme de destruction incroyable et mortelle. Grey était sans voix. Quelle puissance ! C'était hallucinant ! Cette fille pouvait maitriser à la perfection la magie de l'air et de la terre et les combiner sans aucun effort ! En un instant, elle était passée du stade de fille timide et bégayante à celui de mage potentiellement dangereuse. La jeune fille regarda quelques instants son œuvre avant de lever la main en l'air et de la bouger comme pour couper un objet invisible.

- Annulation !

Et tout s'arrêta. La terre et les branches retombèrent au sol tandis que la tornade revenait à l'état de paisible courant d'air. La jolie jeune fille s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche avant de s'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Grey mit quelques secondes à se sortir de la transe dans laquelle la mage l'avait plongé. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Maintenant. Il fit donc quelques pas dans la clairière, se préparant quand même mentalement à se battre (on sait jamais).

- Bah dit donc ! T'as l'air d'être sacrément puissante toi ! Lui dit le jeune homme.

La fille se retourna brusquement et se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ? Si tu veux te battre, je suis prête, dit elle en armant ses mains, menaçante.

- Mais non, tu te trompes ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

Il mit les siennes en évidence, montrant qu'il n'était en aucun cas agressif.

- Je rentrais chez moi, expliqua-t-il, et j'ai sentis que quelqu'un faisait de la magie alors je suis venue voir, c'est tout.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle simplement.

Elle baissa ses mains et soupira.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise. Apparaître comme ça derrière moi, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Pas de souci. De toute façon, tu m'aurais donné du fil à retordre si je t'avais attaquée ! Rit le jeune homme.

Elle rit à son tour, d'un beau rire très doux et très contagieux à la fois.

- Au fait, continua-t-il, désolé pour tout à l'heure, dans la rue. Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Me faire peur ? Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Bah oui, comme tu es devenu toute rouge et que tu es parti en courant, je croyais t'avoir effrayée en criant comme ça…

Il la regarda en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné. Soudain, il sursauta : La belle jeune fille venait d'éclater de rire. D'un beau rire cristallin qui résonna dans la clairière que seuls les rayons du soleil couchant éclairaient. Grey ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et battit des paupières, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle riait comme ça. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, respira profondément et dit :

- Tu…tu croyais vraiment m'avoir fais peur ? Tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est juste que je déteste me faire trop remarquer, alors quand ça arrive, je deviens toute rouge et je bégaye… Oh la la, je devais vraiment être ridicule, continua-t-elle en riant doucement, je suis désolée, sérieusement…

Le jeune homme la regarda encore quelques instants, puis se reprit, secoua la tête et la rassura :

- Nan, soit pas désolée, c'est pas grave… Au fait, dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle, je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster et toi ?

- Eva. Eva Veranne, enchantée, répondit la jeune fille en la lui serrant.

Ils se lâchèrent et le jeune homme fourra rapidement la main dans sa poche. Pendant un bref instant, il avait senti comme un courant électrique le traverser, ce qui l'avait vivement perturbé et teinté ses joues de rose. Un léger blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens et le mage de glace en profita pour détailler discrètement la jeune fille.

Elle était belle. Pas d'une beauté innocente et pure comme Mirajane, ni d'une beauté impressionnante comme Erza, mais d'une beauté rayonnante et rassurante. C'est comme si un rayon de soleil l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Quand on la voyait, on avait tout de suite envie de lui faire confiance, de devenir son ami… Ses beaux cheveux blonds (comme ceux de Lucy) descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses fines hanches. Et son visage… Elle avait un joli nez ni trop court ni trop long qui se retroussait très légèrement au bout, une bouche absolument magnifique qu'on pourrait embrasser pendant des heures, de mignonnes pommettes et de grands yeux d'un superbe bleu qui rassemblaient à eux seuls, le bleu du ciel et de la plus pure des mers pour former une union parfaite dans laquelle on pouvait plonger pendant des heures.

Grey était sans voix. Décidément, cette fille avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s 'empêcher de la détailler et son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'a la vue de son beau visage. La jeune fille, sentant le regard du mage de glace sur elle, lui sourit ce qui donna au jeune homme, l'impression de fondre de la tête au pied. Un rayon de soleil, voilà ce qu'elle était, un véritable petit rayon de soleil qui illuminait tout sur son passage. Et après tout, la glace est bien obligée de fondre au soleil, non ? Finalement, le beau jeune homme reprit ses esprits et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme :

- Eeeuh… Avec mes amis, tout à l'heure, on aurait bien voulu te demander si tu faisais partie d'une guilde ou pas… Alors ?

- Oh non pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une mage solitaire. Pour résumer, j'exécute quelques « missions » pour les habitants des villages ou je passe qui me donnent de l'argent en retour. Je gagne en général de quoi payer l'hôtel, de la nourriture, les transports et les affaires personnelles dont j'ai besoin. Donc, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Finit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais… Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule parfois ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana comme une fleur en hiver. Au moins, il était direct.

- Si c'est vrai… Mais c'est étrange car… Même si je me sens seule, je n'essaye pas vraiment de trouver de la compagnie… J'ai déjà essayé d'aller dans une guilde une fois mais je n'ai pas osé entrer et je suis parti.

- C'est dommage, on s'y amuse bien tu sais !

- Oh ! Tu fais partit d'une guilde ?!

- Oui, Fairy Tail tu connais ?

- Un peu que je connais ! Ce n'est pas la plus destructrice et la plus puissante de toutes les guildes de Fiore ? Rit-elle.

- Si, si, c'est elle, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, mais au moins tu peux être sûre qu'on rigole bien !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'intégrerais pas ? (NdT : Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? :ironie : )

- M-moi ? Intégrer Fairy Tail ? Je… Je ne sais pas si…

- Aller, tu verras, c'est vraiment une guilde géniale ! Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas !

La mage réfléchit quelques secondes puis finit pas dire :

- Bon… D'accord… Je… Je veux bien essayer ! Dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosirent devant le sourire de la belle mage. RAAAAAH, mais pourquoi il rougissait toutes les deux minutes comme ça ?! Il devait vraiment passer pour un crétin fini !

- O…Ok…

Il se retourna vivement, agita la main en l'air et dit :

- Bon… Bah à demain alors ! Je t'attendrais à l'auberge !

- Eeeuh... D'accord ! Et Grey…

Le mage de glace se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Merci ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ! Il aurait pu la regarder pendant des heures. Sentant le rouge lui revenir aux joues (l'enfoiré !), le jeune homme se détourna de la jolie mage et bégaya un « de rien » avant de repartir chez lui d'un pas vif. Eva le regarda partir et disparaître entre les arbres avant de repartir elle même vers son hôtel.

Arrivée là-bas, la jeune fille salua le réceptionniste, monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche et enfila un confortable pyjama. Juste avant d'aller se coucher, elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla la ville endormie. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une vive lumière qui semblait illuminée tout Magnoria. La guilde de Fairy Tail. En voyant l'imposant bâtiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Grey. C'était étrange… Elle ne lui avait parlé que quelques minutes mais la jeune fille avait furieusement envie de le revoir, de mieux le connaître, de devenir son amie et peut être…

Elle continua de fixer la lointaine lumière, plongée dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit au jeune homme était vrai : Ce sentiment de solitude qui perforait chaque jour un plus son cœur sans qu'elle cherche vraiment à le combler, son désir d'entrer dans une guilde sans jamais avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout… Et si intégrer Fairy Tail lui permettait de surmonter cette peur ? Cette peur dévorante qui l'habitait depuis le jour où… Elle soupira et referma sa fenêtre, une lueur de détermination nouvelle dans le regard. C'est décidé, demain, elle deviendra une mage de Fairy Tail.

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ce premier chapitre, il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas pour les reviews !(Et surtout, mettez vos hypothèses sur la chanson : Pour qui était elle ? Quel rapport avec l'histoire ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (PS : J'essayerais de poster les autres plus rapidement :) )

**Petite précision** : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'anime de Fairy Tail en japonais, dans celui-ci, Jubia appelle Grey "Grey-sama", -sama étant un suffixe qui montre un profond respect envers la personne à qui l'on s'adresse. Ce suffixe est utilisé pour parler aux personne de haut rang et même, pour parler d'un dieu !

Sur ce, bon voyage au pays des mots !

_« I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong »_

**Somewhere I belong, Linkin Park.**

Les rues de Magnoria baignaient dans un soleil chaud et bienveillant, plongeant la ville dans une activité intense que seul le beau temps pouvait produire. Mais au milieu de tous ce dynamisme, un jeune homme plutôt craquant faisait une drôle de tête. Une tête qui disait « J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, alors venez pas me soûler sous peine de vous prendre un marteau de glace dans la tête ». Cette personne, c'était bien sûr Grey Fullbuster, puissant mage de Fairy Tail à tendance exhibitionniste avec un léger (mais très léger) mauvais goût pour les chemises.

Notre beau mage de glace avait donc eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. A cause d'une voix. A chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, une voix l'appelait doucement par son prénom. Elle était si douce, si tendre… Puis, une bouche apparaissait et il tendait la main vers elle, dans l'espoir fou de la toucher. Il essayait de répondre à ses appels, mais il n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à remuer les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Et soudain, le visage appartenant à la bouche se dessinait et la surprise était telle, qu'à chaque fois, Grey se réveillait en sursaut, sans se souvenir de la personne qui hantait ses rêves. Et cela l'énervait profondément.

Le mage soupira et décida de laisser tout ça de côtés. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se triturer la cervelle toute la journée pour cette histoire stupide. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à destination. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant l'imposante Fairy Tail d'ou des bruits de bagarre se faisait entendre. Il accéléra le pas mais à quelques mètres de la porte, un cri l'arrêta.

- Grey !

Il se retourna et son visage s'éclaira. Eva courait vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Etonnement, la vison de la jeune femme le remplissait de bonheur et de bien être comme jamais auparavant. A nouveau, il détailla le doux visage de la mage et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. Voyant qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, il se donna une claque intérieure et la salua :

- Salut ! Comment ça va ?

- Ca va merci, répondit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Prête à affronter la terrible guilde de Fairy Tail ?

- Arrête ! Tu vas me faire peur !

- T'inquiète tout va bien se passer.

- Oui sûrement mais… Il faudrait peut être que je te dises quelque chose avant qu'on entre…

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… Je suis… Extrêmement timide… Surtout quand je dois parler à plusieurs personnes…

- Ah bon ? Dit le jeune homme étonné, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée hier pourtant…

- Je sais ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris mais je… Enfin tu… Bref, pour une raison que j'ignore, j'arrive à facilement te parler, à toi... Dit elle de plus en plus rouge. Je… Je te fais confiance en fait…

Elle regardait désespérément le sol, espérant qu'une trappe allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse y disparaître. Il n'en fut rien. Soudain, Grey s'exclama :

- Bah, c'est pas grave !

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

- La timidité, c'est pas ça qui va arrêter les mages de Fairy Tail, crois moi ! Ils feront tout pour devenir tes amis, même si tu t'enfuis en courant ! A vrai dire, ils seraient même capables de te poursuivre pour que tu ne leur échappes pas !

La jeune femme battit plusieurs fois des paupières et murmura :

- Vraiment ? Parce que ma timidité peut être vraiment perturbante pour les autres…

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu vas être vite à l'aise, fais moi confiance.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Bon, très bien… Allons-y alors… Mais si les choses se passent mal, je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Ah ah, ça me va, sourit le jeune homme.

Les deux mages finirent par s'approcher de la porte et Grey la poussa, Eva sur ses talons. Comme l'avait supposé les bruits qu'on entendait à l'extérieur, une énorme bagarre animait l'auberge de la plus dévastatrice et bruyante des guildes de Fiore. Natsu s'en était pris à Gajil pour une sombre affaire de pied écrasé et cela avait, bien sûr, entrainé un incroyable mouvement en chaîne. Gajil était tombé sur Elfman, Elfman avait, sans faire exprès, frappé Canna, Canna avait assommée Macao avec son tonneau alors qu'elle visait Elfman, Macao avait frappé Wakaba parce qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute et enfin, Wakaba avait (oh mon dieu !) fait tombé le gâteau à la fraise d'Erza par terre. A partir de ce moment, la bataille était devenu assez incompréhensible et même l'auteure n'a aucune idée de ce qui à bien pu se passer. C'est dans cette ambiance que Grey et Eva essayèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar tout en évitant les divers objets lancés à travers la pièce. Là-bas, se trouvait Mirajane bien sûr, mais aussi Lucy ainsi que Wendy et Carla. Elles discutaient joyeusement, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elles.

Ce fut la belle constellationniste qui les remarqua la première. Elle fit un signe de main à Grey et suspendit son geste dans les airs en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers les filles et l'exceed et leurs murmura quelque chose avec un drôle d'air. Dès l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, son auditoire releva la tête avec un « aaaaaaaah » de compréhension. Les deux mages finirent par arriver au bar et ce fut le jeune homme qui fit les présentations.

- Salut les filles ! Je vous présente Eva. On s'est rencontrés hier. Elle est mage et elle aimerait entrer à Fairy Tail.

- Bon-Bonjour à toutes… Murmura la jeune femme, nerveuse.

- Elle est assez timide donc soyez sympa avec elle, termina le brun.

- Ce-Ce n'est pas contre vous, hein… Je suis comme ça depuis toujours et… Enfin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Lucy en souriant, ta timidité va vite se dissiper ici ! Les gens sont bien trop accueillants et adorables ! Tu verras, ta journée ne serra même pas finis que tu les considéreras déjà comme ta seconde famille !

- Oui, je suis d'accord, ajouta Wendy. Même moi qui suis petite par rapport aux autres je me suis très vite intégrée. N'est-ce pas Carla ?

- Je confirme, sourit la concernée, tu vas voir, c'est très bruyant mais on s'habitue vite !

- Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu connais déjà bien Grey, non ? Continua Mirajane. C'est tant mieux, tu seras moins perdu si tu connais quelqu'un. Même si je pense que le reste de l'équipe se fera un plaisir de te faire visiter !

- Ah... Eh bien… Merci à vous toutes pour votre accueil ! Je me sens moins nerveuse d'un seul coup ! Dit elle avec un léger sourire. Mais… J'ai une question…

Elle jeta un regard à la bataille derrière elle et demanda :

- C'est toujours aussi… bruyant ?

- Oh oui ! Rit Lucy. Et d'habitude Grey participe aussi !

- Hey ! Je participe QUE quand l'imbécile d'allumette me cherche ! Se défendit le jeune homme qui avait déjà perdu sa chemise.

- Grey, tes fringues, sourit Mirajane.

- AAAH ! Ou je les aie foutus ?! S'écria le jeune homme.

- Encore à se déshabiller, le pervers ?! Cria Natsu.

- Raaaaaah ! Tu vas voir ! Continua l'autre en fonçant dans la bataille.

- Tu vois ? Dit Mirajane.

Eva gloussa doucement, très vite suivies par les autres filles. Elles terminèrent les présentations et la barmaid partit chercher le maître pour le prévenir d'une nouvelle entrée dans la guilde. Pendant ce temps, la bataille avait pris fin et tout le monde remarqua l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tête dans l'auberge. Aussitôt, une petite foule se forma autour de la jeune femme qui fut vite assaillie de question. La pauvre Eva, qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, commençait a sérieusement bégayer tandis que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Effectivement, c'était une guilde bruyante. Finalement, Maître Makarof arriva et chacun se tut pour écouter ce que le vieux avait à dire.

- Bonjour Eva, dit il en s'approchant d'elle. J'espère vraiment que tu vas te plaire à Fairy Tail.

- B-Bonjour a vous aussi ! C'est… Un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Un… Grand honneur !

- Je te remercie ma petite, dit le vieux maître en riant. Mais ne sois pas si formel avec moi, je ne suis qu'un humble maître de guilde. Plus important, maintenant, ou veut tu ton sceau ?

- Mon sceau ?.. Ah mais oui, le sceau de la guilde ! Oh la la, Je… Je n'aie pas du tout réfléchi à ça ! Dit elle en rougissant, paniquée.

Lucy sourit devant l'affolement de la jeune mage

- C'est pas grave ! Il faut juste qu'il soit sur un endroit voyant de ton corps, comme ta jambe ou ton bras !

- Eeeuh… Eh bien… Un endroit voyant… Oh, je sais ! Ici !

La jeune fille avait posé le doigt au dessus de sa poitrine, un peu en dessous de la naissance du cou.

- Très bien ! Sourit Mirajane.

La jeune femme appliqua le tampon magique sur la peau d'Eva, une vive lumière éclaira les visages et la petite foule put contempler le tatouage nouveau-né. Il était d'un bleu foncé assez fascinant. Comme le fond des mers ou une nuit profonde. Une très belle couleur, presque noire dans les endroits sombres et bleu roi dans les endroits clairs. Il était vraiment magnifique. Un « oooooooh ! » admiratif retentit dans la salle et Eva se sentit rougir de nouveau.

- Il est beau ! S'exclama Lucy.

- C'est vrai ! Siffla Canna.

- Un très beau bleu ! Termina Erza.

Les membres de la guilde acquiescèrent. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Bon, trêve de bavardage ! Dit le maître d'une voix forte. Grey, Lucy, Natsu, Erza et Happy, je vous charge de faire visiter la guilde et ses environs à notre jeune membre !

- Aye sir ! S'écrièrent les concernés (Sauf Erza qui avait dit un «Bien maître » respectueux).

- Allez, viens Eva ! Dit Lucy, attrapant la jeune fille par la main, on va te faire visiter !

- Je m'enflamme ! Cria Natsu.

Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, ils furent arrêtés par… Une tornade bleue ?

- GGGGRRRREEEEEEYYYYYYY-SSSSSSSAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA !

Ah non, c'était juste Jubia qui rentrait de mission.

- GREY-SAMA ! Vous avez énormément manqué à Jubia !

- Ah ? Euh ... Vraiment ?

- Ouuuiiiii ! Jubia pleurait tellement pendant sa mission que Jubia a failli noyer les habitants ! Mais finalement, Jubia a terminé sa mission et elle est revenue à toutes vitesses !

- Euuuh… Très bien… Ah Jubia, je te présente Eva ! Elle est nouvelle dans la guilde et on allait lui faire visiter Magnoria !

- Sa… Salut ! Sourit la concernée.

Aussitôt, le regard de la mage d'eau devint froid et une aura noire l'entoura.

- Une nouvelle rivale ? Elle aussi à des vues sur mon Grey-sama ? (Ndt : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! ^^)

La jolie blonde regarda la bleue avec défit.

- Ton Grey-sama ? Il ne t'appartient que je sache ! Grey n'est pas ta propriété, donc s'il est ton ami, il peut aussi être le mien, non ?

Jubia fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut que dire. D'habitude, son regard suffisait à faire peur aux filles qui d'approchaient de Grey et elles s'empressaient de démentir, mais pas elle. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux... Et si cette fois elle avait vraiment une rivale ? Elle décida immédiatement de surveiller de très près les relations entre la jeune fille et SON Grey-sama. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne dirait rien. Autant laisser couler.

- Bienvenue dans la guilde, dit simplement Jubia avant de rentrer dans l'auberge.

La petite troupe la regarda partir et disparaître dans la foule. Lucy poussa un grand soupir. Elle avait vraiment crut que les derniers jours d'Eva étaient arrivés quand elle avait répondu à Jubia. Mais à son grand étonnement, rien ne c'était passé. « Tant mieux » pensa-t-elle. L'autre blonde, quant à elle, était totalement stupéfaite. D'habitude quand on lui parlait comme ça, elle rougissait et bégayait au possible. Mais là, rien… « Etrange… » Se dit elle.

Finalement, comme personne ne semblait bougée, Lucy prit la main d'Eva qu'elle avait lâchée et cria un grand « allons-y ! » qui réveilla tout le monde.

Ils lui firent tous visiter, des parcs aux cerisiers arc en ciel jusqu'à la cathédrale Kaldia. A la fin de la journée, la belle jeune femme avait des étoiles dans les yeux et des courbatures dans les jambes. Pendant la visite, elle leur avait révélé qu'elle maîtrisait la magie des quatre éléments et ils lui avaient tous posé des tas de questions. Après tout, c'était une magie assez rare car très longue à apprendre et peu de gens avait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais c'était là la seule information qu'ils avaient réussi à tirer de la jolie blonde. A chaque fois qu'ils lui avaient posés des questions sur son passé, elle avait soit fait la sourde oreille soit contourné la question. Ils avaient finalement abandonnés en se disant qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de leurs caché son passé.

En entendant qu'elle n'avait pas de maison, Lucy lui avait tout de suite proposé d'emménager chez elle et le petit groupe du passer à l'hôtel pour récupérer les affaires d'Eva. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'en avait pas beaucoup et Grey (qui c'était tout de suite proposé) eut juste à porter une valise.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué avec plaisir que la jeune femme s'était assez bien intégrée au groupe. Malgré une certaine timidité au départ, ils avaient réussi à la mettre en confiance et elle s'était révélée plutôt sympathique. Mais il était tout de même assez surpris. Hier, elle avait fait preuve d'une franchise et d'une confiance à toute épreuve. Là, elle semblait plus… réservé… et beaucoup moins confiante que la veille. « Bah, ce dit il, ça doit être parce qu'on est en groupe et qu'on est plus juste elle et moi… »

En tout cas, lui, appréciait vraiment beaucoup la jeune femme. Et cela semblait réciproque. Durant toute la journée, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle mais cela ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Bien au contraire. Elle lui posait des questions sur lui, sa magie, ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle chose, le faisait rire, sourire… Et ce fut avec une grande déception qu'il du la laisser chez Lucy, le soir même. Mais un événement vint bouleverser la paisible fin de ce parfait après midi.

Alors qu'ils se disaient en revoir sur le pas de la porte, quelqu'un les appela.

- Les amis ! Les amis ! C'est terrible !

- Mirajane ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Erza.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux, repris son souffle avant d'annoncer d'un air grave.

- On vient de nous déclarer la guerre !

**Note finale de l'auteur : **Enfin un rebondissement final ! Ce n'est pas le dernier, je vous assures ! :) N'hésitez pas pour les reviews !(Et surtout, mettez vos hypothèses sur la chanson : Pour qui était elle ? Quel rapport avec l'histoire ?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ! Après de TRES longues vacances, je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre et tout plein d'idées ! :p C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup en plus je suis donc très heureuse de pouvoir enfin le publier :3 Et encore merci a PoisonPen19, Xelynna et .5454021 pour avoir mis cette fic en favoris ! (Merci beaucoup milie-chan ! 3)

Sur ce, bon voyage au pays des mots ! ;)

_« I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing »_

**I don't wanna miss a thing, Aerosmith.**

Les Winged Griffins n'était pas une guilde spécialement puissante, ni spécialement connue. Ses mages ne posaient pas pour le Weekly Sorcerer et n'avaient pas le droit à des interviews, ni à des pages entières qui leur étaient consacrées. Donc, quand la grande guilde des Phantoms Lord leur demanda de s'allier à eux, ils ne purent qu'accepter. Aussitôt, ils furent projetés dans la lumière, leur cotte de popularité grimpa en flèche, l'argent coulait à flots, les missions arrivaient par centaine, tout était parfait. Aussi, quand Fairy Tail détruisit la guilde des Phantoms, ils entrèrent dans une colère noire. Tout simplement parce que, du jour au lendemain, ils étaient réexpédier à la dernière place, réexpédier dans l'ombre, et ça, ils ne pouvaient le supporter. La lumière était bien trop agréable pour la laisser s'en aller. Ils devaient se venger de ceux qui les avaient fait tomber, à tous prix. Ce fut donc, après plusieurs mois d'entraînements, qu'ils déclarèrent la guerre à la cause de leur malheur. La guilde de Fairy Tail.

- On vient de nous déclarer la guerre !

Cette retentissante déclaration fut suivie d'un silence de mort. Que Natsu ne tarda pas à briser.

- Quoi ?!

Comme un signal de départ, les exclamations commencèrent à fuser.

- C'est pas possible !

- Qui ?!

- Pourquoi ?!

- Qu'est ce qu'on à encore fait ?! (Nda : Amusez vous à essayer de deviner qui à dit quoi ^^)

- STOP ! Je vais répondre à vos questions ! S'écria Mirajane.

Tout le monde se tut pour l'écouter.

- Premièrement, si, c'est possible, ça nous est déjà arrivé, deuxièmement, ce sont les Winged Griffins, une petite guilde des environs, et en troisième et quatrièmement, tout simplement parce que nous avons détruit la guilde des Phantoms alors que les Winged étaient sous leur commandement et que maintenant, ils réclament vengeance.

- Je croyais que Mistgun avait détruit toutes les guildes alliées aux Phantoms ! Dit Erza.

- Manifestement, il en a oublié une… Murmura Grey l'air sombre.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons reçus aucune attaque, continua Mirajane, mais le maître a demandé à tous les membres de Fairy Tail d'être sur leurs gardes.

- Pourquoi ont va pas leurs cassés la gueule à ces enfoirés ?! Cria Natsu.

- Le maître préfère attendre de voir si ils sont sérieux ou si c'était juste des paroles en l'air. Mieux vaut ne pas déclencher de guerre pour un simple malentendu…

- Que fait on en attendant ? Demanda Lucy.

- Il nous demande de faire comme avec les Phantoms : se mettre en petit groupe pour ne pas se retrouver seul en cas d'attaque surprise.

Tout le groupe tourna la tête vers Lucy, attendant une réponse. La jeune fille soupira et dit :

- Ouuuiiii, vous pouvez venir à la maison…

Ce fut au tour de Mirajane de soupirer.

- Génial ! Vous au moins, vous vous êtes décidés vite… Pas comme tous les autres membres de la guilde…

- Courage Mira ! Dit Erza en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu vas y arriver !

- Bon j'y retourne ! N'oubliez pas : rester sur vos gardes !

- Aye sir ! S'écria le petit groupe (Eva et Erza inclus) tandis que la barmaid s'en allait en courant.

Un léger blanc suivit, chacun regardant dans la direction qu'avait pris Mira. Au bout de cinq secondes (les mages de Fairy Tail sont des impatients), Grey tapa dans ses mains et dit :

- Bon j'ai quelques affaires à prendre chez moi, je reviens dans environ… un quart d'heure.

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas. Eva le regarda s'en aller avec un air triste. Etrangement, elle avait besoin de rester près du jeune homme, de ressentir sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si c'était juste pour quinze petites minutes. Elle avait déjà vu trop de gens de partir avant lui… Alors même pour un quart d'heure…

- Gr… Grey !

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je peux venir… avec… toi ? Bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Le beau mage la regarda quelques secondes. A cet instant, il lui trouva une troublante ressemblance avec Jubia. Ca façon de lui parler en bégayant, ses joues rouge... Préférant garder ce commentaire pour lui, Il acquiesça et haussa les épaules :

- Oui, si tu veux !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent.

- M… Merci !

Elle trottina jusqu'à lui puis adressa un signe de main à ses amis.

- A tout à l'heure ! Dit elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- A tout à l'heure ! S'écrièrent les autres en partant rassembler leur affaires.

Et les deux mages partirent vers la maison de Grey. Après un silence de quelques minutes, Eva finit par demander quelque chose au jeune homme (« Tu peux me parler encore de Fairy Tail ? ») et la conservation reprit. Ils rirent et parlèrent tout le chemin aller jusqu'à la maison du mage. Grey adorait entendre Eva rire. A chaque fois, c'était comme si tout devenait beau autour d'elle, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à part entendre ce rire une nouvelle fois. Ces yeux prenaient un éclat si particulier qu'ils pourraient donner le sourire à toute la terre et ses cheveux, pareils à des feuilles d'or, volaient au vent comme des milliers de papillons dorés. Mais le jeune homme sentait comme une faille derrière ses sourires, une fêlure derrière ses rires. Infime, certes, mais profonde. Cela lui donnait une irrésistible envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien maintenant », mais il se retenait et se contentait de l'écouter rire comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le pouvait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la maison du jeune homme. Après avoir passé le pas de la porte, le mage demanda à Eva de l'attendre dans le salon avant de filer vers sa chambre. La jeune femme s'assit donc sur un canapé et détailla la pièce. On sentait que Grey passait la majeure partie de son temps à la guilde ou en mission (ou chez Lucy) et donc, que cette maison lui servait juste de toit de temps à autre. La décoration et les meubles étaient neutres et on sentait qu'aucune femme n'habitait dans la maison. Quelques photos, qu'on avait du lui offrir, étaient posées sur une commode. La jeune femme s'approcha et les regarda.

Il y avait surtout des photos de groupe ou les mages de Fairy Tail étaient rassemblés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit et voulut en attraper une… qu'elle fit lamentablement tomber sur le sol. Elle se précipita pour évaluer les dégâts et, heureusement pour elle, rien n'était cassé. Elle poussa un soupir et commença à ramasser les divers morceaux quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils et attrape l'objet inconnu.

C'était une deuxième photo, sûrement cachée derrière la première. Elle était brûlée sur les bords et dessus on pouvait voir une famille avec un père, une mère et un petit garçon. Elle devina sans problème l'identité du garçon mais ne put que supposer pour les deux adultes près de lui. Etaient-ce ses parents ? Oui sûrement. La femme avait les mêmes yeux que Grey et l'homme la même bouche et la même forme de visage. Eva fronça a nouveau les sourcils. Qu'était il arrivé au mage de glace pour que cette photo brûlée soit la seule qui lui reste de ses parents ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car soudain, le claquement d'une porte vint interrompre ses pensées. Elle reconstitua rapidement le cadre et retourna précipitamment s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, regardant les murs d'un air innocent. Quand Grey arriva dans la pièce, un sac à la main, il ne se rendit compte de rien. La jeune femme faillit pousser un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle fouillait dans sa vie privée, même si elle avait juste regardé des photos. Ils finirent par sortirent de la maison et reprirent leur discussion là ou ils l'avaient laissé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la maison de Lucy et, même si ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde, ils se sentaient vraiment triste de ne plus être juste seuls tout les deux. Eva toqua à la porte et Lucy, déjà en pyjama, vint ouvrir. Elle sourit en les voyant et se décala pour les laisser entrer. Pendant qu'ils allaient jusqu'à la chambre, la jeune femme leur expliqua l'organisation décidée pour les jours à venir :

- Nous, les filles, commença-t-elle, on va se serrer dans mon lit tandis que les garçons dormiront dans des duvets par terre…

- Super… Grogna le mage de glace.

- Nous, continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque du jeune homme, on prendra nos douches le soir et toi Grey, le matin.

- Pourquoi seulement moi ?

- Natsu a dit qu'il ne prenait qu'une douche par semaine donc…

- Ah… Je vois, dit il avec un air blasé.

Ils finirent pas arriver dans la chambre de la constellationniste. Erza était assise sur le lit et lisait un magazine sur les armures (qui s'appelait… Attention... Armure Magazine !) et Natsu, assis sur un duvet, parlait de poisson avec Happy (?). Grey lança son sac à travers la pièce. Celui-ci atteignit la tête du mage de feu qui commença à gueuler contre le responsable et aussitôt, une aura noire entoura les deux jeunes hommes qui s'insultaient et se dévisageaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Lucy soupira.

- Eva, tu peux aller te laver si tu veux. La salle de bain est là-bas et ton sac est ici, dit-elle en les désignant.

- Merci Lucy ! J'y vais !

La jeune femme fila se doucher tandis que la constellationniste essayait de séparer les deux éternels rivaux. Quand elle revint, Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy (qui avaient du subir une sérieuse correction d'Erza) était affalés par terre avec de grosses bosses sur la tête. La jolie blonde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette vision, très vite suivie par le reste du groupe.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur et ce ne fut qu'au moment ou Lucy était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, qu'ils décidèrent d'éteindre la lumière. Alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement (sauf Natsu qui ronflait dans son sommeil), Eva, elle, gardait les yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue. Depuis le temps, elle avait compris ce qui l'attendait si elle s'endormait. Alors, à chaque fois, elle faisait son maximum pour repousser ce moment qui la replongerait dans ses vieux cauchemars. Pour ce changer les idées, elle se pencha vers le bord du lit et regarda la personne au sol. Grey dormait tranquillement, étaler de tout son long, avec une main sur Happy et l'autre sur son torse. Elle l'admira en souriant. Oui, car il n'y avait aucun autre mot. Admirer. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue du mage et un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle murmura « Bonne nuit Grey » puis se retourna, ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, dormit d'un sommeil calme et paisible, sans aucun cauchemar.

**Note finale de l'auteur : **Voili voilou :3 Pas grand chose a dire dans cette petite note de fin :p Pour la photo brûlée, je me suis inspirée d'un dessin de milady 666, allez la voir, elle dessine super bien ! ( gallery/) N'hésitez surtout pas pour les reviews et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus pour me le poser :) Sur ce, a bientôt ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! (en retard comme de bien entendu :p) Au fait si vous voulez une traduction pour la chanson de début de chapitre, vous n'avez qu'a demander ! :)

Sur ce, bon voyage au pays des mots !

_« 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see »_

**Castle of glass, Linkin park.**

Les rayons matinaux du soleil se posaient avec douceur sur la belle Magnoria. Il n'est que neuf heures du matin mais déjà, toute la ville est en effervescence. Toute ? Non ! Car une certaine maison, posée près d'un fleuve, résiste encore et toujours aux envahisseurs bruyants qui pourrait la réveiller. Nous sommes bien sûr chez Lucy Heartfilia, mage constellationniste de Fairy Tail, condamnée à héberger cinq de ses camarades a cause d'une déclaration de guerre stupide. Et bien sûr, c'était les plus bruyants et les plus destructeurs de ses membres qui avaient décidé d'emménager chez elle. Mais pour l'instant, la plupart dormaient encore d'un sommeil calm… tranqu… dormaient encore. Seule Eva Veranne, récente mage de Fairy Tail, commençait à montrer des signes d'un réveil proche et inévitable. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se plissa et finalement, ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, s'habituant peu à peu à la douce lumière du soleil.

La jeune femme regarda quelques instants dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle battit rapidement des paupières. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit : elle ne s'était pas réveillée de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, aucuns cauchemars ne l'avaient réveillé en sursaut. Aucunes brides de son passé n'était venue lui faire revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle avait passé une nuit paisible et agréable. La jeune femme avait envie de crier, de hurler sa joie au monde. Mais elle se retint et se contenta d'un doux sourire.

Mais soudain, un bruit, ou plutôt, l'arrêt d'un bruit, la tira de son rêve éveillé. La douche de la salle de bain venait de s'arrêter. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que la place de Grey était vide. Le jeune homme venait sûrement de finir de se doucher. Aussitôt, une question effleura l'esprit d'Eva : Dans quel habillement allait arriver le mage ? Et surtout : allait il venir habiller ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà, le jeune homme entrait dans la pièce. Immédiatement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit les pas du mage, à peine perceptible sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, aller jusqu'à son sac puis, le bruit de tissus déplacés ainsi que quelques grognement.

La jeune femme fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, résistant à l'envie de les ouvrir… Mais la tentation fut trop forte. Discrètement, elle ouvrit un œil, se cachant à moitié derrière sa couverture. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Le beau mage de glace était penché vers son sac, les genoux légèrement pliés, les sourcils froncés avec pour seul « vêtement », une serviette autour de sa taille et des milliers de gouttes d'eau étalées sur son corps musclé. Sans oublier ses cheveux mouillés qui, orientés vers le sol, faisaient tombés de fines gouttelettes par terre.

Eva rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Elle aurait pu le regarder une éternité sans jamais se lasser ! Mais Grey se redressa et la jeune femme dû fermer les yeux. Elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce, attendit quelques minutes, puis sortit du lit à son tour. Elle prit des affaires dans son sac et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y trouva le beau jeune homme, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner et qui, semblait il, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Salut ! Commença-t-elle.

Le mage se retourna et lui adressa un beau sourire.

- Salut ! Alors, bien dormie ?

- Comme un bébé !

« C'est étonnent d'ailleurs… » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

- Et toi ?

- Très bien, merci !

Il lui tendit une tartine.

- T'as faim ?

- Je meurs de faim !

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit le toast entre ses doigts. Pendant un court instant, ils se frôlèrent et comme dans la clairière, un courant électrique les traversa. Ils se figèrent quelques instants, n'osant plus bouger. Puis finalement, Eva fourra la tartine dans sa bouche tout en allant s'asseoir à une chaise tandis que Grey se retourna et commença à préparer des cafés. Les autres habitants de la maison (plus ou moins réveillés) ne tardèrent pas à descendre à leurs tours, sans doute attirés par l'odeur alléchante de pain grillé. Le reste de la matinée se passa paisiblement et une heure plus tard, la petite troupe était en route pour la guilde.

Naturellement, quand ils arrivèrent, tout était calme et tranquille et chacun buvait en discutant paisiblement avec ses voisins de table… Nan, j'déconne, c'était le bordel comme d'habitude ! Une baston monstrueuse les accueillit dans les règles de l'art et Grey et Natsu ne tinrent même pas une minute avant de se lancer à leur tour dans la bataille. Quant aux trois filles, elles rejoignirent Canna, Reby, Biska, Wendy et Carla, qui s'étaient réunis à une table près du bar.

Exactement comme la veille, la jeune femme fit preuve d'une timidité telle que ses bégaiements devinrent vite incompréhensibles et ce fut Lucy qui dû la présenter. Elles lui posèrent des questions sur sa magie, questions auxquelles la mage répondit timidement mais dès qu'elle essayèrent de lui parler de son passé, Lucy leur fit discrètement comprendre que s'était un sujet tabou et la conversation dériva.

Profitant de cette petite pause, la mage réfléchit sur ce que pouvait bien être la cause de l'arrêt de ses cauchemars. Elle pensa immédiatement à son entrée dans Fairy Tail. Elle avait déjà remarqué que, dès qu'elle s'habituait à un endroit, qu'elle si sentait bien, ses cauchemars devenaient très vite moins fréquents. Mais il y avait une faille à cette théorie : Eva n'avait intégré la prestigieuse guilde qu'hier et son temps d'adaptation durait généralement plusieurs jours, voir, plusieurs semaines. Cette possibilité était donc impossible, elle pouvait être l'un des facteurs mais pas la cause principale.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, son regard passa sur la bataille qui les avait accueillit le matin même. L'un des « bastonneurs » en particulier retint son attention. Grey se battait toujours contre Natsu, une épée de glace à la main. La jeune femme le fixa et posa sa joue sur la paume de sa main. C'était peut être lui après tout… Quand elle était à côtés du jeune homme, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Comme si une grande paix intérieure envahissait son corps et son âme pour la consumer dans un doux brasier. Mais… Elle ne connaissait le brun que depuis deux jours ! Et la nuit qui avait suivit leur rencontre, elle se souvenait avoir fait des cauchemars. Peut être était ce sa présence qui…

- Eva ?

La blonde sursauta et se tourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellé. Erza la regardait, interrogative.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la mage chevalier.

- Oui oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, souri l'autre.

- Qui est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? Demanda Canna en posant son tonneau.

- P…Personne… Bégaya la timide jeune femme.

- Menteuse ! S'écria Reby. Allez, dis nous qui est l'heureux élu !

- Oui, dis-nous ! S'écrièrent à leur tour les autres filles.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Jubia venait de revenir du bar, un verre à la main et un air interrogateur sur le visage. Eva déglutit. Là, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dévoiler le nom de « l'heureux élu ». D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la mage de l'eau était absolument raide dingue de Grey au point de l'appeler Grey-sama et de le vouvoyer. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de prendre toutes les filles qui s'approchait un peu trop du jeune homme pour des « rivales d'amour ». Donc, dire publiquement devant Jubia qu'elle avait osé fixer son cher Grey-sama, c'était un peu comme dire à Natsu que le dit Grey était bien plus fort que lui. Autant prévenir tout de suite Wendy que vous alliez avoir besoin de ses services, car vous ne sortirez pas indemne d'un tel affront.

- Eva allait nous dire qui est le garçon qui fait battre son cœur ! Répondit perfidement Carla.

- Ah vraiment ? Jubia aimerait savoir elle aussi, dit la mage d'eau, soudain très intéressé.

De l'extérieur, elle semblait calme mais à l'intérieur, la jeune femme bouillait littéralement. Si jamais elle osait prononcer ce nom… si jamais elle osait… Le verre que la bleue tenait à s'en exploser les jointures commença à faire des bulles et Eva déglutit de nouveau.

- P… Personne ne fait battre mon cœur, les filles, je vous assure, déclara la belle blonde, absolument terrorisé.

- Oooooooh… Soupirèrent-elles.

Jubia, quant à elle, eu un sourire satisfait et, malgré la chaleur de l'eau, bu son verre d'une traite.

- Hey, ça à l'air animé ici ! De quoi vous parlez ?

Eva se tourna et faillit s'étrangler. La baston était finie et Grey venait d'arriver, les mains dans la poche, accompagné de Natsu et Happy. La jeune femme se demanda vaguement si le monde entier avait décidé de se liguer contre elle pour la mettre dans les pires situations possibles.

- Pas des sujets qui intéressent les garçons en tout cas, dit Lucy en riant.

- Si tu le dit, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit à la table en se mettant, bien sûr, juste à côtés d'Eva puis, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu t'es super bien intégrée, on dirait ! Dit-il avec un sourire, c'est cool !

- O…Oui, merci… sourit la blonde en rosissant.

- Tu es déjà allé faire un tour du côté des missions ?

- Eh bien…

Et ils commencèrent de nouveau à parler de la passionnante Fairy Tail. Mais une personne les avait observés depuis le début de leur conversation. Jubia les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, elle aimait de moins en moins cette fille. Elle était toujours là, à parler avec SON Grey-sama, à être avec lui… Et puis quand il était avec cette fille, il était gentil et souriant alors qu'avec Jubia, il était désagréable et même parfois, un peu agressif. Si ça continuait comme ça, cette Eva allait lui voler Grey et peut-être devenir sa… Non, elle ne pouvait l'accepter !

La mage d'eau secoua la tête et se leva pour aller arrêter la conversation des deux jeunes gens, mais les lumières s'éteignirent et elle du se rasseoir, déçue. Eva, elle, totalement inconsciente des pensées de la bleue, regarda autour d'elle et demanda :

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Ca, ça veut dire que Mira va chanter, répondit Grey.

- Oh vraiment ! C'est super !

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur sa bouche et la belle mage se retourna pour voir ce qui allait ce passé. Mirajane était la, debout au milieu de la scène, un micro volant devant elle et les musiciens derrière. La guilde l'applaudit avec force et la barmaid sourit en faisant des signes de main. Puis, quand le silence revint, elle prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes prêt à entendre ma chanson ?

- OUIIII! S'écrièrent les mages, enthousiastes.

- Dans ce cas, c'est partit !

La jeune femme s'approcha du micro et entama une douce chanson d'amour qui résonna paisiblement dans la pièce. La guilde au complet s'était tut, écoutant la merveilleuse voix de Mirajane.

« _When I look into your eyes_

_(Quand je regarde tes yeux)_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_(C'est comme si je regardais le ciel de nuit)_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_(Ou un beau lever de soleil)_

_There's so much they hold_

_(Il y a tant de choses qu'ils détiennent)_

_And just like them old stars_

_(Et tout comme de vieille étoiles) _

_I see that you've come so far_

_(Je vois que tu viens de tellement loin)_

_To be right where you are_

_(Pour être là ou tu es)_

_How old is your soul? _

_(Quel âge a ton âme ?)_

_I won't give up on us_

_(Je ne renoncerais pas à nous)_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_(Même si le ciel tourne mal)_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_(Je te donne tout mon amour)_

_I'm still looking up_

_(Je veille sur toi)_

_And when you're needing your space_

_(Et quand tu as besoin de ton espace)_

_To do some navigating_

_(Pour faire un peu de navigation)_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_(Je serais là, attendant patiemment)_

_To see what you find_

_(Pour voir ce que tu trouves) __» _

Les yeux émerveillés de centaines de mages étaient rivés sur la jeune femme, retenant presque leurs respirations pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. La voix de la barmaid était incroyable. Fantastique. Magique.

_« 'Cause __even the stars they burn_

_(Parce que même les étoiles brûlent)_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_(Certaines tombent même du ciel)_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_(Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre)_

_God knows we're worth it_

_(Dieu sait que nous en valons la peine)_

_No, I won't give up_

_(Non, je n'abandonnerais pas)_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_(Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un qui s'éloigne si facilement)_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_(Je suis ici pour rester et faire la différence que je peux faire) _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_(De nos différences, ils font beaucoup pour nous apprendre comment l'utiliser)_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_(Les outils et les cadeaux que nous avons, nous avons obtenus beaucoup en jeu)_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_(Et à la fin, tu es toujours mon ami, au moins nous avions bien l'intention)_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_(Pour nous de travailler, nous n'avons pas casser, nous n'avons pas brûler)_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_(Nous devons apprendre comment plier sans que le monde s'effondre)_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_(J'ai dû apprendre ce que j'ai, et ce que je ne suis pas)_

_And who I am_

_(Et qui je suis)_

_I won't give up on us_

_(Je ne renoncerais pas à nous)_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_(Même si le ciel tourne mal)_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_(Je te donne tout mon amour)_

_I'm still looking up_

_(Je continue de lever les yeux)_

_Still looking up._

_(Continue de lever les yeux)_

_I won't give up on us_

_(Je ne renoncerais pas à nous)_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_(Dieu sait que je suis assez difficile)_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_(Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre)_

_God knows we're worth it_

_(Dieu sait que nous en valons la peine) » _

Enfin la chanson se termina et Mirajane chanta doucement l'ultime couplet.

_« I won't give up on us_

_(Je ne renoncerais pas à nous)_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_(Même si le ciel tourne mal)_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_(Je te donne tout mon amour)_

_I'm still looking u__p_

_(Je continue de lever les yeux) »_

La jeune femme se recula d'un pas et la salle explosa. Les applaudissements retentissaient avec force et les sifflements admiratifs fusaient de toute part. L'ovation dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la barmaid s'incline une dernière fois devant son public avant de retourner derrière le bar. Les mages se calmèrent (enfin juste pour les applaudissements) et le brouhaha habituel revint dans la guilde.

La suite de l'après midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Entre deux bagarres, Eva était allée félicitée Mirajane pour son incroyable performance et les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé musique pendant près d'une heure. Vers la fin d'après midi, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Eva furent demandés par le maître. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bar, un peu intrigués par cette demande soudaine. Le vieux était, comme d'habitude, assis sur le comptoir, une feuille à la main. Quand les jeunes mages arrivèrent devant lui, il releva la tête et sourit.

- Qu'y a-t-il maître ? Demanda Erza.

- Eh bien, commença Makarof, je vous ai fais venir pour une raison bien précise… Normalement ce sont les mages qui s'occupent de ce genre de choses mais j'ai décidé de faire une exception pour une fois…

- De quoi parlez vous ? Fit Lucy, intriguées.

Il leur montra la feuille qu'il tenait et eu un grand sourire.

- J'ai choisi la première mission d'Eva !

Voila pour ce chapitre ! :) Attendez une seconde ! Je vais prendre exemple sur une auteur de fic que j'aime bien (en l'occurence Shirohina, si vous êtes fan de death note, allez lire sa fic _When the crying bird_ _smile_ elle vaut le détour !) et faire un message moralisateur : Quand vous lisez une fic, vous lisez une personne ! Ecrire prend du temps et on met tout notre coeur a le faire ! Alors soyez sympa, prenez une minute pour mettre un commentaire s'il vous plaît ! :) (Un truc intelligent de préférence :p)

Voila voila :p Sur ce, a bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour bonjour ! Voiciiiiiiiiiiiii leeeeeeee chapitre 5 ! X) Comme ça vous serez plein d'énergie pour lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Et merci à YumeNoGensou d'avoir mis cette fic en favoris et de la follower :)

(Sinon, bon voyage au pays des mots :p)

_« Yes, I am prepared_

_To stay alive_

_And I won't forgive_

_Vengeance is mine_

_And I won't give in_

_B__ecause I choose to thrive »_

**Survival, Muse.**

- J'ai choisi la première mission d'Eva ! Annonça le maître de Fairy Tail en souriant.

La réaction des jeunes gens devant lui ne se fit pas attendre

- V-vraiment ?! M-merci beaucoup, maître ! Dit la concernée.

- C'est super ! S'écria Natsu.

- Ta première mission ! Lui dit Lucy en souriant.

- C'est un grand jour ! Affirma Erza, souriante elle aussi.

- Tu l'as dit ! Assura Grey à son tour. Mais… Elle y va toute seule ?

- Eh bien justement, commença le maître, si je vous ais tous réunis, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Grey, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, voulez vous bien prendre Eva dans votre équipe le temps d'une mission ?

Les personnes cités se regardèrent, acquiescèrent puis se retournèrent vers le vieux.

- Avec plaisir ! S'écria la constellationniste en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse de partir en mission avec toi ! Dit Erza en lui serrant la main, solennelle.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Dit Grey avec un sourire.

- On va trop s'éclater ! Cria Natsu.

- Aye sir ! Cria Happy à son tour.

Eva leur sourit, reconnaissante.

- Merci de m'accepter dans votre groupe ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Je ferais de mon mieux, promis !

- Bon, dit le maître en tapant dans ses mains, maintenant que tout est arrangé, je vais vous dire en quoi consiste votre mission.

Les cinq mages, reprenant leur sérieux, se firent plus attentifs.

- C'est une mission assez simple, commença le vieil homme, elle consiste à vous rendre dans la région de Ranta, à l'ouest de Fiore, ou un groupe de monstres terrifient les habitants et détruisent tous sur leurs passages. Normalement vous devriez y rester environ trois jours, le temps d'éliminer tous les monstres. L'hôtel qui vous hébergera se trouve dans un village à deux heures de train de Magnoria.

- QUOI ?! DEUX HEURES ?! Cria Natsu, déjà entrain de vomir à cette idée.

- Combien de monstres y a-t-il ? Demanda Erza tout en retenant le dragon slayer par son écharpe alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir.

- Il y en a… sept.

- Quoi !? Sept ?! Mais c'est énorme ! S'écria Lucy.

- Sept ? C'est tout ? Dit Grey, étonné. T'es sûre qu'il nous faudra trois jours, le vieux ?

- Tu sais Grey, vous devrez chercher les sept sur toute une région, ce n'est pas si simple… Argumenta le maître.

- Je vois... Donc, quand est-ce qu'on part ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Dès maintenant, si cela ne dérange personne.

- A… Attendez une seconde… Dit Eva d'une voix peu assurée. De quel niveau sont ces monstres exactement ? Parce que je… Enfin je veux dire… Je ne suis… pas non plus d'un niveau très élevé et je… Je ne voudrais pas vous gênez pendant la mission…

- Ah oui, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda le maître. Pourtant, Grey n'a pas arrêté de me faire des éloges sur toi quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de ton niveau.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le concerné.

- C'est vrai ?

Aussitôt, le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- Oui c'est vrai… Mais j'aurais fais ça pour n'importe qui ! Ajouta-t-il très vite.

- Peu importe, merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le disciple d'Ul en la regardant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Quand Eva souriait, on ne pouvait que faire de même.

- Dans ce cas, continua-t-elle, je suis d'accord. Nous devons partir dès maintenant, c'est ça ?

- C'est mieux pour vous, comme ça, vous arriverez là-bas ce soir. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous fera pas de mal, vu ce qui vous attend…

- Attendez, j'ai une dernière question, dit Erza en levant une main.

- Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Maître, êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée de partir en mission maintenant ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en guerre et que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, quand nous sommes revenus, la guilde était détruite et…

- Ne t'en fais pas Erza, dit le maître, cette fois nous sommes prêt, ils ne peuvent plus nous avoir par surprise. Partez en mission le cœur léger, ne vous occupez pas de nous.

- Très… Très bien, dit la mage, un peu surprise, si vous le dites, je vous crois.

- Plus personne n'as de question ? Demanda le vieux.

Les autres membres de l'équipe tournèrent la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- Dans ce cas, allez vous préparer, ne perdez pas de temps !

- Aye Sir ! S'écria le groupe en quittant l'auberge.

- Erza, attend une minute, appela le vieil homme.

La rousse se retourna, indiqua à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient partir sans elle (« On se retrouve chez moi ! » lui dit Lucy) puis, se dirigea vers le maître.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Erza, peux-tu évaluer discrètement Eva pendant cette mission ? Il… y a quelque chose de particulier chez cette fille et j'aimerais savoir lequel… Je voudrais aussi pouvoir situer son niveau tout en ayant ton avis sur la question. Donc, si cela ne te dérange pas…

- Je le ferais maître, comptez sur moi.

- Bien, merci, tu peux aller te préparer pour la mission toi aussi…

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête et partit à son tour, laissant le vieux seul sur le comptoir. Makarof la regarda partir, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, après de longues minutes de réflexion, il finit par murmurer :

- La magie des quatre éléments… Et si c'était…

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Maître ? Demanda Mirajane.

Le vieil homme releva la tête et sourit.

- Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il observa quelques instants sa guilde adorée avec les mêmes yeux que ceux d'un père regardant ses enfants.

- C'est une journée calme aujourd'hui, Mirajane, dit le vieux maître tandis que Max volait devant lui en criant « Pourquoi moi ?! ».

La barmaid regarda l'auberge en souriant et déclara à son tour :

- Oui, vous avez raison maître. Une journée calme et paisible… Comme on les aime.

Pendant ce temps, dans le centre de Magnoria, les cinq autres mages ainsi que Happy, avaient déjà rejoins la maison de la constellationniste. Les deux garçons et l'exceed, eux, avaient finis de préparer leurs affaires et attendaient les filles à l'extérieur (non sans se disputer violemment). A l'intérieur, Lucy continuait de ranger des vêtements dans sa valise tandis qu'Eva, qui avait déjà finit, l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur le lit, un magazine sur les genoux. Elles discutaient gaiement de la future mission quand soudain, la mage aux clés posa une question qui la démangeait depuis un bout de temps.

- Dis Eva…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Grey ?

La jeune femme se redressa et rougit.

- P-pourquoi tu me poses la question ?...

- Comme ça… Allez réponds !

- Euh… Bah… Je… Je le trouve sympa.

- C'est tout ? Insista sadiquement Lucy. Juste sympa ?

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends au juste ?

- Rien du tout, rien du tout… C'est juste que vous avez l'air très proche depuis ton arrivée alors je me suis dit…

- Nous ne sommes pas TRES proche comme tu dis… C'est… la première personne que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici, c'est donc normal que je reste près de lui… Non ?

- Si tu le dis, je n'insiste pas.

Un long silence suivit cette discussion. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eva posa à son tour une question à la constellationniste.

- Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu penses que Grey est amoureux de Jubia ?

La blonde sourit à l'entente de cette question. Ah, la jeune femme craignait donc que le ténébreux mage de glace ait des sentiments pour une autre… La mage aux clés n'avait pas besoin de plus pour déterminer ce que ressentais Eva vis à vis du beau garçon. Elle se décida tout de même à répondre à l'indiscrète question.

- Je lui ais déjà demandée, figure toi ! Il m'a répondu que non, il ne ressentait rien pour elle à part une grande affection mais qu'il ne lui disait rien pour ne pas lui faire de peine. C'est drôle, continua-t-elle en souriant, il fait le mec impassible qui se fout de tout mais au fond, il est profondément gentil et c'est vraiment un ami génial…

Eva se tourna vers elle, un regard plein d'interrogations.

- Tu… es amoureuse de lui ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je considère un peu Grey comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Et puis, même si il est très beau, je n'ai jamais pensée à sortir avec lui. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je… Je ne m'en fais pas ! Je… Je me posais juste une question ! Il n'y avait aucuns sous-entendus !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment !

Les deux filles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes… Puis éclatèrent de rire. Et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de fou rire total qu'elles reprirent enfin leur souffle et que Lucy décida de finir rapidement son rangement avant qu'ils soient tous en retard et qu'ils se fassent taper dessus par Erza.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais les réflexions de la constellationniste avaient profondément troublée Eva. Elle même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le séduisant jeune homme et les sous entendus de Lucy n'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. De toute façon, même si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher. Elle se l'interdisait. Simplement parce qu'elle en avait assez. Assez de s'attacher pour souffrir ensuite. Assez d'aimer pour que tout lui soit arraché. Elle savait à quels point c'était douloureux de perdre ceux qu'on aimait et plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre ça. Plus jamais.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Lucy termina enfin sa valise et les deux filles rejoignirent le reste du groupe à l'extérieur. Erza, comme de bien entendu, était déjà arrivée et leur lança « Ah, tout de même ! Nous vous attendions ! ». Happy, lui, mangeait un beau poisson bleu et ponctua la phrase d'Erza de son « Aye ! » traditionnel. Et les garçons, quant à eux, se disputaient déjà pour des broutilles (« Et moi je te dis que j'étais la bien avant toi, caleçon sur patte ! Bah moi je suis sûr d'être arrivé le premier, espèce gros naze ! »).

Quand Eva franchit le pas de la porte et qu'elle vit Grey, son cœur s'emballa. Puis, elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle ne devait rien ressentir. C'était peu être déjà trop de considérer les membres de sa guilde comme sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait déjà fait confiance à EUX mais ils l'avaient rejeté. Alors qu'elle les avait aimés, qu'ils étaient devenus sa famille. Sous de stupides prétextes, ils l'avaient abandonner et elle avait du se débrouiller seule pendant deux ans. Deux années de solitude C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle avait perdu la confiance aveugle qu'elle mettait autrefois dans les gens. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement leur faute, mais en grande partie.

Mais grâce à eux, elle était aussi devenue plus forte. Elle avait appris à se méfier, à se battre, à ne donner sa confiance qu'a certaine personne. Elle s'était endurcie, tout en restant celle qu'elle était avant. Une jeune fille gentille, au caractère facile, prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime… Si elle ne les haïssait pas temps, elle les aurait sûrement remercié pour lui avoir fait comprendre que la vie n'était pas si facile que ça et que les personnes autour d'elle n'était pas forcément celles qu'elle croyait.

En repensant à ces douloureux souvenirs, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher, signe avant coureur d'une crise de larmes. Elle respira profondément. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pleuré. Ca faisait aussi partit des nombreuse promesses qu'elle s'était faites, ne plus versée une larme. Elle continuait de respirer profondément pour éviter de pleurer et d'être obligée de répondre à des questions gênantes quand soudain :

- Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se tourna en sursautant, surprise. C'était Grey qui lui avait posé la question, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés jusqu'à la gare et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le chemin, ce qui avait intrigués ces camarades. Toujours aussi surprise, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, un air de total incompréhension sur le visage. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte du chemin parcouru ? Elle qui voulait éviter les questions gênantes, c'était réussi.

- Eva ? Insista le jeune homme

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- O-Oui, tout va bien… Pourquoi ?

- Tu avais l'air contrarié par quelque chose…

- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure !

- Bon si tu le dis… Mais fais attention à pas être trop dans la lune sinon, on risque de t'oublier.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme, pas trop convaincue.

- Mais oui ! on a déjà oublié Happy sur un quai !

- Aye ! S'écria le chat ailé.

- Et Natsu, on l'a oublié dans le train une fois, renchérit Lucy.

- Je vous déteste... « Blurblurpa » Natsu en voyant le train s'arrêter devant eux.

Chacun monta à l'intérieur en riant (sauf le mage de feu qui essaya a nouveau de s'enfuir) et heureusement, personne ne fut oublié. Eva, quant à elle, avait décider d'arrêter de se faire du mal en pensant à son passé et la suite du voyage, ainsi que l'arrivée, se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur (sauf pour Natsu, toujours, qui lui, vomit ses tripes pendant tout le trajet).

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, ils furent agréablement surpris de trouver un bâtiment grand, agréable et surtout, trois étoiles. Et Malgré un premier choc devant le (ou la?) réceptionniste quelque peu étrange (Effectivement il/elle était un travesti mal rasé, avec un coupe au carré et des lèvres anormalement épaisses (Nda : clin d'œil à l'excellent _Switch girl ! _pour ceux/celles qui connaissent !) ), ils finirent par se dire qu'ils passeraient peut être un bon moment. Ils prirent ensuite leur clé et montèrent tous à l'étage pour voir à quoi la seule et unique chambre qui leur était réservé pouvait bien ressembler. Oui, vous avez bien lu, une seule et unique chambre. Pour la petite histoire : comme c'est le maître qui a réservé l'hôtel, il a trouvé amusant d'aider Eva à s'intégrer en faisant dormir tout le monde dans la même pièce… Oui, le maître de Fairy Tail est un gros déconneur.

Bref, passé ce deuxième choc, ils décidèrent d'un commun d'accord d'aller se coucher maintenant vu les grosses journées qui les attendaient. Et malgré plusieurs batailles pour divers sujets (le choix des lits en autre), ils finirent par se coucher relativement tôt. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la nuit n'allait pas s'arrêter là, bien au contraire. Elle était même loin d'être finis…

**Note finale de l'auteur : **Voila voila :) Une pitite review si vous pouvez :) (A vot' bon coeur m'sieur, dame !) et surtout parlez de cette fic autour de vous ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
